un secret bien gardé
by duneline
Summary: une histoire où le docteur house devra se battre pour protéger son amour.yaoi! amour entre hommes.
1. Chapter 1

Un secret bien gardé

Un soupir lui échappa de ses lèvres qu'il possédait bien ourlées et admirablement dessinées.

Son visage, aux traits fatigués, quoique charmants et terriblement charismatiques, selon les dires de son ex-femme, forma une moue de dégoût et d'irritation.

Sur son bureau, se trouvait un magnifique bouquet de roses, les plus rouges que l'on n'ait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il démontrait l'ardeur et la passion de l'amour que lui vouait un de ses fans.

Un fan, et, non, pas une fan.

Le jeune docteur, le plus doué, le plus détestable et le plus cynique de toute la clinique de la ville, grommela.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil, épuisé d'une nuit de travail sans repos et songeait aux jours derniers. Il avait reçu des tas de lettres d'encouragement, de déclarations enflammées, aussi bien des femmes que des hommes.

Le jeune chirurgien était resté stoïque à toutes ces manifestations d'enthousiasme et avait caché son ébahissement devant la popularité insoupçonnée de son humble personne.

Sa vie bouleversée à jamais parce que sa femme et les médias n'avaient su tenir leur langue.

Cela devait demeurer un secret bien gardé !...

Saisissant sa veste noire et sa canne, il se leva de son bureau et d'un pas décidé, il quitta la pièce. Il longea le couloir de la clinique et atteignit, sans encombre, la sortie.

Ignorant, au passage, les rires et les sourires des infirmières, des internes et des secrétaires…

…………………………………………..

La lumière était éteinte chez lui. Le docteur, Gregory House, déposa doucement, sans bruit, ses clés d'appartement sur la commode du hall d'entrée. Il était peut-être en train de dormir dans le salon, sur le canapé avec son fils.

Greg fit quelques pas en direction du living et passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Non. Apparemment, le jeune journaliste ne dormait pas ici. La télévision avait été délaissée ce soir là.

«-Bonne nouvelle, songea le médecin. »

Il monta, silencieusement, les marches de bois de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du haut et se dirigea, instinctivement, vers sa chambre.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Marc reposait, allongé, vêtu de sa chemise bleue et de son pantalon noir, sur le lit du docteur. Entre ses bras, mignon dans son pyjama de coton bleu, se pelotonnait Miky, le bambin du bel endormi.

Tous deux, le père et le fils de cinq ans, constituaient un charmant tableau sur les draps en soie blanc du lit. Il se dégageait une confiance et une paix de ce couple.

Les traits, fins, pâles et réguliers, de Marc exprimaient, pour la première fois depuis bien des mois, un sommeil apaisé.

Un sourire attendri se fit sur les lèvres de Greg à la vue de ce spectacle. Ses yeux bleus noirs s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de tendresse infinie lorsque le docteur porta une attention particulière au visage charmant de son compagnon.

Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et passa une main dans les mèches blondes et soyeuses du journaliste.

Ce dernier l'avait attendu durant la soirée. Epuisé, il avait du venir dormir dans la chambre de son ami et amant. Là où il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

« -Dieu, pensa Greg, quel cauchemar, ils ont du vivre en Chine ! »

Le père et le fils avaient fui le régime dictatorial de la Chine pendant des mois, vivant au jour le jour, comme des clandestins. Il n'y avait pas deux êtres, au monde, qui méritaient autant de connaître la paix et la tranquillité dans cette vie.

Greg cala sa canne contre la table de chevet et, sans se déshabiller, s'allongea sur le lit, prenant contre lui, dans ses deux bras, le père et le fils.

Le jeune journaliste, à son contact, se nicha tout contre le torse de Greg, avec un soupir inconscient de bien-être et de bonheur.

Grégory resta les yeux ouverts, veillant sur leur sommeil, une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de déclarer forfait contre le marchand de sable.

……………………………………………

Marc ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de son amant, endormi contre son épaule. Sa respiration, douce et régulière, balayait les traits d'ange du jeune journaliste. Celui-ci contempla un instant Greg, songeur et se tourna vers son fils qui ne s'était pas réveillé.

Il prit une de ses petites mains dans la sienne et la caressa, émerveillé de se sentir en sécurité, après tant de dures journées, de pouvoir sentir la chaleur douce de Miky contre lui.

Sans personne pour chercher à les séparer. Comme il était question en Chine. Les autorités ne voulant qu'un de leur bébé sortit de leur pays et la famille de May, l'ex-épouse de Marc, ne désirant aucunement que leur chair de leur chair fut confié à un étranger, un Américain, de surcroix !

Pour Marc, commença une longue période d'incertitude quant à l'avenir de son fils, les courriers à l'ambassade de Chine et des Etats-Unis, les demandes de formulaire de passeport pour son fils et lui, les interminables attentes dans les couloirs de l'ambassade des USA.

Il n'avait obtenu ni aide, ni compréhension de la part des deux pays. Il n'avait pas abandonné. Il avait joué ses relations dans le milieu journalistique et politique, mais en vain.

Mais il n'abandonna pas. Des amis, bien informés, lui conseillèrent, alors, la seule alternative possible. L'enlèvement du bambin et le ramener clandestinement aux Etats-Unis. Marc n'hésita pas une seconde. Il adhéra à cette solution.

Des jours de fuite, de famine et de clandestinité n'étaient pas venus à bout de la détermination de Marc de regagner son pays, avec son fils légitime.

Vinrent les faux passeports, de fortes sommes payées à des passeurs professionnels et enfin, le retour dans le pays de la liberté.

Une anémie plus tard, un séjour à la clinique de la ville et le coup de foudre frappa, inattendu, le cœur du jeune homme épuisé.

L'amour se personnifia par les yeux, magnifiques et expressifs, du chirurgien le plus détestable de tout l'établissement : Le docteur House.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes celles qui ont lu le premier chapitre de ma fic sur le docteur house.

J'ai commis des erreurs en écrivant cette histoire : le docteur house n'est pas chirurgien et désolée pour les fans du couple thirtheen/house, je me suis trompée en choisissant le second personnage.

J'ai cru que thirtheen voulait dire en français un tiers. Méa culpa et pardon à toutes les fans déçues !

Voilà ! un petit recadrage avant de passer à la suite de l'histoire !

« -Tu veux manger ? » Demanda Greg, en entendant son jeune compagnon arriver dans la cuisine.

Marc secoua la tête pour réponse et s'installa sur une des chaises qui meublaient la pièce. Le jeune docteur lui tendit une tasse de câfé et s'adossa contre le plan de travail. Il observa longuement son amant, de son regard si perspicace et scrutateur. Il fronça des sourcils.

« -Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! » Lança-t-il, en portant son câfé à ses lèvres.

A ces mots, Marc sursauta et rougit comme un gamin pris en faute.

« -Mais, non ! Protesta le jeune homme, sans oser lever les yeux vers le docteur. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout ! »

House soupira. Il détestait que l'on le prit pour un imbécile ! Cela crevait les yeux que son petit-ami n'était pas bien du tout !

« -Bon, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, fit le docteur, en s'asseyant en face de Marc. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Marc se mordit les lèvres, nerveux et hésitant. Il parut sur le point de se confier mais il se ravisa.

« -Les médias parlent trop de nous ! Finit-il par déclarer, désabusé. Ce n'est pas bon pour Miky ! J'étranglerai bien la personne qui nous a vendu aux journalistes ! »

« -Moi aussi ! Pensa Grégory, en imaginant avec délice ses mains autour du cou de son ex-femme. Oui, moi aussi. »

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rêverie aussi plaisante fut-elle ! Il était temps pour le docteur House de se rendre à son travail, moment qu'il appréhendait le plus ! Il devait laisser son amant seul, face à ses doutes et à ses angoisses, jusqu'à son retour.

« -Vas-y ! Encouragea Marc, comprenant que le Grégory hésitait à partir. Il ne peut rien nous arriver chez toi, et, surtout, aux Etats-Unis ! »

Il eut un grand sourire rassurant, avant de se lover dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait tendrement. Le docteur l'étreignit contre lui, respirant son odeur.

« -Ok, mon chéri, fit-il, en le lâchant. Appelle si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ! Tu as mon numéro de portable et…

-Allez, file au travail ou Cuddy va te faire la peau ! L'interrompit Marc, en le poussant vers la porte d'entrée. On se débrouillera bien, Miky et moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Le docteur déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Marc et sortit.

Se retournant, il fit un signe de la main. Marc lui répondit par un sourire radieux sur le seuil de la porte.

Ce fut la dernière image qu'il garda de son amant. Quand il revint tard dans la nuit, il crut qu'un ouragan avait dévasté son appartement : des livres, des meubles étaient éparpillés sur le sol du salon.

Le cœur de House s'affola : Marc et son fils avaient disparu !

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour écrire la suite. Mais je révisais pour mon concours d'aide-soignante. Donc, voici la suite . je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

L'obscurité était dense dans l'appartement. Mais le silence était plus impressionnant encore aux yeux du docteur House.

Le médecin, prostré dans son canapé, une bière tiède à la main, fixait le vide devant lui.

Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi, devant une émission de télévision qu'il ne regardait absolument pas ? Combien de minutes, d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour de l'hôpital ?

La barbe de trois jours sur le menton du jeune homme témoignait de son total abandon moral, de son désarroi depuis le jour où son amant avait disparu de la surface de la Terre avec son enfant.

Le soutien de Wilson, de Cuddy et de son équipe s'était révélé vital pour le médecin : cela lui avait permis de ne pas perdre la tête, de ne pas devenir fou d'incertitudes et d'angoisse.

Piocher sur des cas médicaux apparemment insolubles et mystérieux l'empêchait de trop penser à Marc, au vide dans son cœur.

Maintenant que le jeune journaliste n'était plus là, Grégory réalisait à quel point il l'aimait !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du médecin : une souffrance atroce lui broyait le cœur à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais le dire à son compagnon !

Des coups frappés à sa porte sortirent le docteur House de sa prostration.

Pestant contre celui ou celle qui osait venir le déranger à cette heure-là de la soirée, il se dirigea vers le hall, se composa une figure potable et ouvrit la porte.

Un soupir excédé et résigné lui échappa. C'était Wilson.

Ce dernier, vêtu de son pardessus marron, attendit que son ami lui proposa de rentrer.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule ! Lança House, d'un ton peu engageant. »

Mais sans se laisser démonter, l'oncologue s'invita de lui-même dans l'appartement et jeta un regard dans le salon.

Comme il s'y attendait, le désordre régnait en maître dans la pièce.

« -Vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! Grogna le propriétaire des lieux. »

Wilson eut un sourire désarmant avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

« -Moi, aussi, je suis heureux de te voir ce soir. Fit-il, en éteignant la télévision. J'ai à te parler, House. On se fait du souci pour toi… »

Grégory grimaça et alla s'asseoir en face de son ami.

« -Ca va ! Lança-t-il, agacé. Je tiens le coup ! Et ce, grâce à vous ! Merci , les amis ! »

Wilson haussa un sourcil, dubitatif :

« -Permets-moi d'en douter, vu l'état de ton appartement et de ton menton ! »

House s'affala entièrement dans le canapé, évitant de regarder son ami et lui fit signe de « vider les lieux ». Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il se leva et secoua sans ménagement le médecin.

« -Il faut te reprendre, Grégory ! Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras ! As-tu mis tout en œuvre pour le retrouver ? As-tu pensé à faire appel à un détective privé ?! »

Mais il se tut. Le docteur s'était redressé, les yeux figés dans une expression hallucinée.

« -Stupide que je suis ! Fit-il, en quittant le canapé. Pour une fois, Wilson, je peux dire que tu m'épates ! Je vais, dès demain, engager un privé ! »

Maugréant contre sa bêtise inconcevable, il se rendit dans son bureau, alluma son ordinateur portable et chercha sur le net le meilleur des détectives. Wilson sourit, soulagé de revoir son ami aussi dynamique et optimiste qu'auparavant.

Mais bon, engager un privé ne résoudrait pas tout. Cela avait au moins le mérite de faire bouger House de son état de passivité.

* * *

House enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto. Un sourire longtemps absent voltigeait sur ses lèvres. Agir et ne plus subir lui avaient donné un coup de fouet.

Le médecin se rendait ce matin chez un détective, déterminé à payer ce qu'il fallait pour avoir des résultats. La nuit après le départ de son ami, il avait pris une décision.

Il était prêt à faire appel à des individus trempant dans des milieux interlopes et louches.

Démarrant son bolide, il se fit la promesse d'aller jusqu'au bout. Même s'il devait y perdre son âme. Il retrouverait son amour.

Arrivant à un feu, il se rendit compte qu'une voiture noire banalisée le suivait depuis son départ de son appartement.

Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la voiture et vit des hommes en costume cravate, les yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes teintées qui l'observaient tranquillement.

Leur façon de le surveiller si impunément fit frissonner le docteur House malgré le chaud soleil de la matinée.

Un instinct lui souffla que ces poursuivants avaient un lien avec la disparition de son amant et de son fils.

Alors, brusquement, il gara sa moto au bas-côté d'un trottoir bordant des habitations. La voiture s'arrêta elle aussi, à quelque mètres du médecin et les deux hommes en jaillirent rapidement.

Le plus grand des deux, et surtout le plus costaud, franchit la distance qui le séparait du médecin à une vitesse ahurissante et se saisit de Grégory qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Regrettant de s'être montré si imprudent, ayant cru qu'il serait en sûreté vers des lieux habités, il dut se laisser trainer vers la voiture.

Il tenta de se débattre mais une douleur vive sur la tête le fit plonger dans un monde où la conscience n'était plus.

* * *

Un gémissement de douleur, inarticulé, échappa des lèvres du médecin quant il reprit conscience.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, en proie à un mal de tête carabinée et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre.

Il examina les lieux, essayant de percer l'obscurité et ne put que percevoir des ombres floues.

Ses mains étaient liées, ainsi que des jambes.

Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et une lumière aveuglante agressa ses yeux.

Quelqu'un se tenait devant lui, braquant une lampe puissante sur son visage.

Une voix froide s'éleva dans la pièce :

« -Où est l'enfant, mon cher docteur ? »

La stupeur figea Grégory. Tout, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière, il vit le visage de son kidnappeur et frissonna, la peur s'insinuant en lui :

Il venait de reconnaître le grand-père de Miky et son expression ne présageait rien de bon…


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu mon histoire et qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire !

Je remercie surtout l'une d'elle qui m'a mise en alerte histoire : je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps entre chaque épisode mais j'ai été occupée à préparer mon concours d'aide-soignant ( réussie, cela dit en passant) !

Merci encore d'avoir patienté !

Voici la fin de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

Grégory déglutit péniblement : Il hésitait avant de répondre qu'il ne savait rien de la disparition de son amant et de son enfant. Il n'ignorait pas que sa situation, déjà si peu confortable actuellement, n'allait pas s'améliorer s'il avouait qu'il ne savait fichtrement rien à ce sujet.

« -Quel enfant ? »Fit le docteur House, jouant d'une manière convaincante, l'innocent. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Hélas, son numéro de citoyen américain hautement outré et offensé n'eut pas l'air de convaincre le vieux parrain chinois qui haussa un sourcil :

« -Me prenez-vous pour un parfait idiot, monsieur House? » S'enquit celui-ci dans un excellent anglais. « Mon ami, ici présent, est un expert pour délier les langues, même les plus récalcitrantes. Il n'attend qu'un signe de ma part pour vous faire connaître le « bonheur » de passer entre ses mains ! »

Le docteur cligna des yeux et finit par distinguer, derrière son interlocuteur, une forme fluette mais qu'il sentit néanmoins hautement hostile. Il prit le parti de révéler toute la vérité.

« -Je ne sais pas ! fit-il, avec un soupir. Je pensais que vous étiez responsable de la disparition de Marc ! »

Le visage de son ravisseur resta de marbre. Grégory se mit à songer que sa vie allait se terminer là, dans une cave humide, absolument sordide. Bref, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il rêvait de finir. Il aurait préféré mourir de plaisir dans les bras de son journaliste bien-aimé…

Le chinois se détourna du jeune prisonnier, prononça quelques mots dans sa langue et quitta la pièce. Mauvais présage pour le docteur House…

La forme entraperçue dans la pénombre, l'instant auparavant, avança et Grégory vit un visage fin et délicat dont les prunelles noires luisaient d'un plaisir sadique anticipé.

Instinctivement, House se recroquevilla contre le mur devant le scalpel que tenait le jeune asiatique.

Son cœur se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine quand la lame ne fut plus qu'à cinq centimètre de son cou.

A ce moment-là, le docteur revit le visage souriant et si beau de son compagnon et amant dans son esprit, sa façon adorable de lui dire qu'il aimait…Il ferma les yeux, voulant ne garder que cette image en tête avant de mourir. Quelle ironie pour un médecin de mourir d'un instrument médical !

Mais un tumulte, suivi de bruits de pas, de voix et de coups de feu, interrompit le tortionnaire qui lâcha précipitamment son scalpel et se sauva de la pièce. Abandonnant un Grégory absolument médusé !

Des cris d'affolement lui parvinrent à l'oreille et le jeune médecin devina qu'il se tramait quelque chose de grave pour ses ravisseurs et sûrement… pour lui aussi !

La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit avec fracas et des hommes en uniforme, armés, surgirent en hurlant :

« -Police ! »

House faillit s'évanouir de soulagement lorsque deux agents de la police s'avancèrent vers lui, l'éclairèrent de leurs faisceaux lasers et murmurèrent à leurs confrères :

« -Nous avons retrouvé le disparu ! »

…..

La lumière du soleil lui faisait encore mal aux yeux mais le jeune docteur était heureux.

Assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, ausculté par deux urgentistes, les épaules recouvertes d'une couverture chaude et propre, il savourait le bonheur d'être en vie. Simplement.

Soudain, son cœur s'emballa : Une voiture de police venait de se garer près de lui et surgissant en trombe du véhicule, Marc accourait vers lui ! Bouleversé mais rayonnant de joie !

« -Mon amour ! » S'écria le journaliste en se jetant dans les bras largement ouverts de son docteur.

House, incrédule, le dévora des yeux avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Se fichant du regard des autres et de leur jugement.

Le journaliste répondit fiévreusement au baiser, laissant exprimer sa passion et son soulagement de le retrouver.

House le repoussa tendrement pour le regarder, s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et pour lui demander des explications.

Marc plongea alors ses beaux yeux dans ceux de son amant, lui prit les mains entre les siennes, comprenant qu'il devait s'expliquer.

« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles, commença le jeune homme, d'un ton contrit et penaud, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire. J'ai dû simuler mon propre enlèvement avec l'aide du FBI. Je recevais tous les jours des coups de fil anonymes chez toi, pendant ton absence. Le grand-père de mon enfant désirait s'assurer de ma présence chez toi. Je n'étais plus en sûreté et je devais feindre ma disparition pour ta sécurité, mon amour. Mais tu me manquais trop. Je suis venu te voir, en cachette, aujourd'hui et j'ai assisté à ton enlèvement. J'ai eu si peur ! »

Grégory eut un moment de vertige sous le flot d'informations que lui donnait son journaliste et réalisa qu'il devait la vie à l'attachement de son amour.

La colère qu'il aurait dû ressentir de s'être fait, en quelque sorte dupé, disparut aussi vite qu'elle naquit pour ne laisser place qu'à une sensation d'infinie gratitude envers l'être le plus important de sa vie.

Et il sut. Clairement. Sûrement. Comment il se devait d'agir maintenant.

Il prit son journaliste contre lui, l'étreignant à l'étouffer et chuchota des mots à son oreille.

Marc s'écarta de son docteur, le souffle coupé par la stupeur et l'émerveillement, les yeux agrandis sous l'étonnement et l'incrédulité et le fixa bien en face durant de longues secondes avant de lui sauter au cou avec un large sourire :

« -Oui, je le veux ! »

Les deux hommes demeurèrent ainsi enlacés, en silence, les yeux clos, oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

Puis Marc se détacha de Grégory et dit, avec malice :

« -C'est ton équipe qui va être surprise ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour que le grand docteur House, misanthrope patenté et éternel sermonneur sur l'hypocrisie de l'amour se marierait ? »

Grégory eut un sourire narquois et amusé, en imaginant les têtes que feraient ses amis et collègues. Il allait se faire un plaisir de leur annoncer la nouvelle dès cet après-midi même.

Mais, pour l'instant, sa priorité était un certain séduisant jeune journaliste qui le regardait si amoureusement …

Les nouveaux fiancés avaient des tas mais des tas de choses à rattraper…

« -On rentre chez toi ? » Proposa Marc avec un sourire plein de promesses.

« -Chez nous » Rectifia House, en insistant bien sur le mot « nous ».

Les yeux de Marc se mirent à irradier d'une infinie joie.

« -Oui, chez nous. » Acquiesça le jeune journaliste, en se ressaisissant de la main de son amour.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un sourire comblé et heureux.

FIN


End file.
